Kenny Has A Secret
by xXCarlaLouiseXx
Summary: My first -sort of- lemon. Kenny has a secret... and he's so glad that Kyle discovered it.


Kenny had a secret. It was secret he'd never told anyone. It was a secret which -like most of the other things in his life- had found a way of tormenting him.

The blonde had just started college, he had got in on a scholarship after working his ass off -with much help from Kyle's tutoring sessions- and everything was going well... until he discovered that he'd be sharing a room with the red head. Now when he was being tutored, Kenny had no problem with his jewish best friend, but this was different. This time temptation would be right there teasing him every hour of everyday -except for when they were in classes- because, as embarrasing as it was for him to admit it...

...Kenny had a nerd fetish.

He didn't know what it was that first sparked his intrigue for this, but there was something about the serious look of concentration that Kyle got as he peered through his "cool nerd", thick, black rimmed glasses at a difficult math problem that Kenny found oddly alluring. There was something about the way Kyle pushed a few, stray, firey red ringlets of hair out of his eyes as he bit his lower lip, his emerald orbs full of focus as the cogs of his brain slowly ticked away that awakened butterflies in Kenny's stomach every single time.

However, one day everything was about to change...

On that one fatefull day at around seven pm Kenny was sat on his bed, chewing on the end of his pen as he tried to move his mind away from thoughts of Kyle and onto his work, when the torture began all over again. The door opened with a soft click as Kyle stepped into the room "Hey Ken," he greeted exhaustedly.

Kenny reluctantly glanced up from his work, his heart rate picking up the pace as soon as he laid eyes on the studious red head. Kyle was wearing his reading glasses, his hair falling in neat curls that framed his face and his arms full of text books. "H-hi Kyle," Kenny replied, mentally kicking himself for the awkward stammer. "How was class?"

"Ugh! Don't get me started!" the jewish boy groaned as he dumped his books onto his bed. "I'm exhausted! Cartman had to disagree with every single point I made! I don't even know why he's studying law! He probably only chose it in the first place so he could make my life miserable!" Kenny loved it when Kyle got all flustered and stressed out like that, he was in desperate need of letting his hair down, and Kenny couldn't think of anyone better for the job.

"Don't worry about it dude." But Kenny knew what Kyle was like, and if Kyle didn't appreciate the blonde's advantages, Kenny knew the red head could hold a grudge. "Just ignore him. You've worked so hard to get here, don't let a selfish, fat, asshole ruin your experience."

"Yeah, you're right," Kyle nodded, his curls bouncing softly. "I shouldn't let it get to me," he let out a loud sigh, his tense body language slowly relaxing. "Well, I'm gonna take a shower. Do you wanna go get something to eat after?"

"Yeah," Kenny grinned. "I've been working on this Business Studies stuff all day, I'm starving."

"Ok," Kyle replied, before dissappearing into the en suite.

Kenny face palmed, the devil and angel versions of Kenny appearing on his shoulders - he usually found it helpfull to imagine them up whe he had a choice to make and couldn't decide. "Oh my God, you are such a retard!" the devil on his shoulder scolded "He was right there, you could have had him!"

"I know," Kenny groaned, lukily the noise of he shower stopped Kyle from hearing him. "But-"

"But what?" Devil Kenny interrupted. "You afraid of ruining the friendship? Man up Kenny! He wants you!"

"He has a point you know," Angel Kenny reasoned. "Kyle is in there right now. nothing but an extremely thin wall and a door with no lock seperating you from a naked Kyle and you're just sat here talking to us like a complete loser."

"Hey!" Kenny retorted. "You're not supposed to be on his side," he stated, motioning towards Devil Kenny.

"C'mon," the angel scoffed, his angelic appearance melting away to be replaced by one exactly alike his other imaginary advisor "You're Kenny McCormick, you have no shoulder angel."

Kenny was about to reply when the sound of running water halted completely "Ok fuck off, he's coming back!" Kenny whispered frantically to the shoulder devils before they both dissappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kenny had to fight back the blush on his face when Kyle strolled out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. His skinny, delicate, pale chest on full display, the firey red curls on his head causing a stunningly obvious contrast between snow flake white and blood red. It was taking all of the poor blonde's strengh not to pounce on Kyle right there and then. However, it seemed that fate was planning on making this situation even more frustrating for Kenny when Kyle tripped on a stray textbook, flying backwards and landing next to Kenny.

The blonde couldn't take it any longer, no sooner had Kyle's back hit the bed than Kenny had seized his opportunity, throwing one jean clad leg over the red head, successfully straddling the boy's waist. "K-Kenny?" Kyle asked, a worried expression settling on his features, his emerald eyes practically shimmering with confusion.

Kenny paused for a second, he had two options. Either he could get off of his friend and brush the whole thing off with some lame excuse... or he could take it further. He decided on the latter, leaning down and smashing his lips against Kyle's, his heart practically hammering against his rib cage. To his surprise, Kyle actually started to kiss back, his arms finding a comfortable home around Kenny's waist. Kenny broke away from the kiss "You're kissing back?" he stated, although it sounded more like a question.

"Of course I am," Kyle answered, shooting Kenny an odd look. "Why do you think I've been acting the way I have lately?"

"Huh?" Kenny asked, having no idea what Kyle was talking about.

Kyle smirked, grabbing the blonde's jacket and pulling him downwards so that his lips were by Kenny's ear. "I know you're secret Kenny," he pointed out as he began to remove the boy's jacket. "I know you like nerdiness, it wasn't hard to figure it out by the way you practically drooled everytime I wore my reading glasses." He moved downwards, slowly pulling off Kenny's jeans. "So I started cranking up the nerd level," he explained, moving to a new item of clothing each time he provided another shread of information. Kenny, intoxicated by the husky voice in his ear, didn't even notice the redhead undressing him until he had to sit up to remove his shirt. "I mean, I may enjoy studying, but that doesn't make me a total dork," Kyle chuckled.

A frustrated spark flickered in the striking, sky blue eyes of Kenny "So you've been putting me through absolute hell this whole time, knowing that I liked you?"

Kyle's expression changed, a predatory smirk settling on his face "What are you gonna do about it?" he purred teasingly.

That was the last straw, Kenny's lips latched onto Kyle's again, his hands moving to rest on Kyle's chest. The whole world around them melted away as they continued to kiss, before long Kyle was gladly allowing Kenny's toungue to explore his mouth. Kenny's heart litterally lept with glee when he heard the soft moan escaping from Kyle's throat.

It was unusual, normally when Kenny got past the initial attraction he found that it became repetetive and boring, there was no spark... just meaningless actions.

But as his and the red head's bodies moved in perfect unison all he could think about was Kyle: Kyle's pale skin, glistening with beads of sweat, Kyle's smooth, velvety voice, moaning Kenny's name every now and again, the way Kyle's hair carried the aroma of strawberries and the look of absolute lust and pleasure in Kyle's breathtaking, emerald orbs. Kenny's senses were drowning in Kyle and vice versa, the two of them completely lost in eachother as they did anything they possibly could to get closer to eachother, pawing and clawing at each others skin desperately. They could completely merge together, become just one person, and they still wouldn't be close enough.

Even afterwards, when Kyle was softly snoring, draped over Kenny's chest as the blonde rested his chin atop the mess of red curls, he knew he'd made the best decision of his life. Kyle wrapped his arms around the blonde, nuzzling cutely against his chest, Kenny responded by wrapping an arm around the jewish boy's waist and clutching Kyle tightly against him, never wanting to let go. Kenny didn't sleep much that night, he just lay there, listening to Kyle's breathing as he softly ran his fingers through silk-like, red hair.

... He was so happy that his secret had been discovered.


End file.
